Use the Force Granger
by GudrikTarkin
Summary: The Department of Mysteries has been keeping something within its chambers that was believed to be impossible, even by magical standards. Time travel was one thing, but opening up a new dimension into a world that was revered as one of the best sci-fi franchises by Muggles was another. Now Hermione has to navigate the world of Star Wars with Draco in tow, what could go wrong?


This story takes place before the events of Cursed Child, I've taken some liberties with character ages and other things (such as locations) because I do what I want.

* * *

She would be moving in to her new office by the end of the week. Wizards and witches would stop her daily to offer their congratulations and comment their excitement on her appointment. Not everyone in the wizarding community was celebrating, but she did her best to not let her enemies mar her victory. The swearing in was to happen in a few days and Hermione was busier than ever. She had her assistant Asher to help her, but she was never one to push off all her work on someone else.

She had barely seen her family in the last few days, as she and her staff were preparing for the transition and she was prepping in usual Hermione style for this new stage in her life. During her breaks she had taken to re-reading a large book, "Complete Compendium of Ministers Of Magic" , taking note of their experiences to prepare for her own term. Asher insisted it was a nervous tick since there wasn't any information she already didn't know that was in the book, and perhaps he was right, but reading it calmed her nerves.

"Madam Minister" , said Asher, standing in the doorway to her office.

She paid no mind. Now where was that paragraph about that one Minister during the 15th century that somehow set the entire ministry on fire during the ceremony? Now she didn't want to do that.

"Madam Minister, you're going to be late for your appointment", said the shorter than average wizard.

Hermione looked up from the tome, noticing the young man, with dirty blond hair and heavy brows, a Hufflepuff who she suspected would have also done well in Slytherin.

"Asher, I'm not the Minister yet, Shacklebolt still has about a week", she said closing the book and standing up to gather her things.

"Ah sorry Madam Mi-I mean, Mrs. Weasley"

That made her wince.

"I told you, Hermione is fine Asher, now see you in three hours. And take a break!", she said, as she hurried out of the room.

She wrapped her cloak around her and lowered her hat so it would cover her face in hopes of passing by the throng of reporters undetected that had taken to lurking near her office, hungry for an interview. She had given plenty, but the questions kept getting more and more personal.

She looked at her watch and realized she was already going to be late by about 10 minutes, sure it was not a horrendous delay she told herself, yet she still walked in the other direction of the Floo and went to the deepest floors of the Ministry.

* * *

Draco stepped out of the courtroom feeling relieved. His 12 years of marriage had at last been finalized. He and Pansy had separated two years ago and all the legal matters had just now been dealt with. Her family had been after his fortune and their lawyer had been relentless. All he cared about was the shared custody of Scorpius, the fortune wasn't even his anyway; it belonged to his parents.

He was the first person out of the courtroom, anxious to avoid conversation with anyone.

His isolation was short lived as people began to spill out of the court room behind him. He sped up in hopes of getting a lift for his own, and just in luck one was just opening its doors. A few people stepped out, he let them pass ignoring them all, when a very familiar face in the middle of the crowd caught his attention. Before his eyebrows could even shoot up in surprise, she expertly navigated through witches and wizards and turned the corner. The thought of catching up to say something, words of congratulations for the appointment popped into his head, but thought better of it and stepped into the lift. The doors were about to close when his father stepped in.

"Couldn't slow down for your old man, could you?", said Lucius.

"Finally you admit you're old", said Draco, as he looked for a way to escape. His father no doubt was going to berate him for not fighting harder for full custody. A point he had tried to get his parents to understand that his hands were tied, since Pansy, despite all her flaws, turned out to be a doting mother.

"Why you insolen-where are you going?", snapped Lucius, as Draco pushed himself off the lift, then turned and waved at his father just as the doors closed. The hall was empty, and he didn't feel like waiting for the other lift, so he turned and walked down the hallway.

* * *

 _She was sitting on the comfiest armchair they owned, legs curled under her, book propped up on her knee. The kids were off at Hogwarts for Winter Holidays, and she and Ron had returned from a lovely evening at the Potter's. Ron was flipping through the tv, at Hermione's and Harry's insistence they had bought one. He had been hooked on it since. He had been stealing small glances at her though and she was doing her best to stay fixated on her book, willing herself to blend into the furniture._

 _He eventually stood up and made his way over her, leaning down so each hand was placed on an armrest, this way she couldn't escape, his body obstructing the lamplight._

 _"Hey", he said in a mock sultry voice._

 _"I'm reading Ronald", she said, the coldness in her tone escaping before she could control it._

 _He decided to soldier on and he placed a hand on the book._

 _"I can think of something more fun we can do besides reading", he said raising his eyebrows suggestively._

 _"Reading is fun", she said, snatching the book away, "If you only gave it a try once in a while you would like it"._

 _She had once been attracted to Ron, he had grown out of his gangliness and as a man had become broad shouldered, more muscular. His deep voice and scruffy beard gave him a rugged look, and he made her laugh, but he was still Ron, the git who would not let her read in peace._

 _"It just ain't for me, but you on the other hand…", he said leaning closer in attempt to steal a kiss._

 _"I'm not in the mood", she said, moving her face away, not wanting to look him in the eyes._

 _He stopped and straightened up, his ears reddening in anger and hurt._

 _"That's the thing Hermione, you're never in the mood anymore. You said I don't try well here I am trying and still it's not good enough. When will I ever be good enough for perfect Granger?", with that he stormed out of the room and stomped upstairs._

The memory made her feel ashamed. She cared for him but it wasn't the same anymore. They stopped sleeping together after that incident, and at the suggestion of her parents had started going to couple's therapy. Hermione was supposed to be at one such session at this moment, but after one year and almost no improvement she had lost faith. Work and her children were her life now, but since Hugo and Rose were at Hogwarts for most of the year, work took up most of her time.

Her wanderings had brought her to the Department of Mysteries. Again. The entrance chamber was dark an eerie, yet it oddly beckoned.

She had made a habit of visiting ever since the counseling sessions had started. The first time had been a mistake. A product of aimless wanderings. The second time had been deliberate, until it had become almost a habit. She had made some "friends" with a few Unspeakables, who knew of her comings and goings. Shacklebolt had been gracious enough to permit her full access to the Department, a sign of the trust he had in her.

The sound of soft footfalls behind her made her turn around.

"Malfoy?", she said upon seeing the blond man.

"Granger?", he said mocking her perplexed tone as he stepped up beside her. "I expect congratulations are in order" he extended his hand.

"Oh, thank you", she said

"It was all over the Prophet", he said. "Couldn't have my breakfast for two weeks without having to look at your face on the front page, it was horrid."

Of course, they were grownups with children of their own, but some things never changed.

"Are you lost Draco?", she said, "Civilians should not be here."

"Why? Because of that?", he said pointing at the ominous entrance. "You know my father never does mention what exactly happened in here during our Fifth year. Care to share with me?"

Hermione was about to give him a curt reply when one of the lifts at the end of the corridor opened. A very distinct voice carried over down the hall. Even at a distance it was obvious who it was.

"Oh well do my ears deceive me? The Golden boy himsel-", Hermione had clamped her hand over Draco's mouth and dragged him out of sight.

"What the bloody hell Granger!", he said.

"Shhh! He'll hear us", she said. She waved him over to the door, to the entrance chamber of the department of Mysteries.

* * *

"Mr. Weasley it has been 45 minutes already, I suggest we resume this session next week", said the gray haired therapist. They had discovered a squib who worked in London, so here they met every week, for the past year. For the past month, Hermione had made a habit of arriving late. Ron sat in his chair silently fuming, he knew she had not forgotten, and had the nagging suspicion she was doing this on purpose.

He impatiently looked at his watch.

"Let's give her a few more minutes, eh?", he said.

"Mr. Weasley I have more clients to see, your allotted time is an hour long", said the therapist. "But if you would just listen to me, then this session wont be a complete waste."

* * *

"I don't get it I thought you and Potter were best friends, unless I've been misunderstanding how friendship works all these years", said Draco, after Hermione had led them down into the Department of Mysteries.

"We are friends. I just don't want him to see me here.", she said. They were in the circular room meant to confuse intruders. With her official status she would be granted access to the correct door.

"Oh? Our Minister breaking the rules already? Typical Gryffindor", said Draco as he walked closer to inspect a door.

"I'm not breaking any-Malfoy do not touch that door!", she said. She wasn't allowed to bring anyone else here, and she was a week away from starting her official duties!

"What you mean like this?", he said as he opened the door and quickly made his way inside.


End file.
